Installation Guide
Requirements * Memory space: 1.04 GB at least * iOS: 8.0 or later * Android: 2.3 or later * PC: Operating system compatible with Facebook Gameroom :Latest Version: 1.0.20 iOS Address (China).png |China Address (Taiwan).png|Taiwan Address (Japan).png|Japan # Access https://appleid.apple.com/account on your computer or phone. # Create a new Apple ID. # Select the country you want your app version (China, Taiwan or Japan) to be from. # Click "Continue". # After making your new account log in and go to "Payment & Shipping". # Fill out the shipping address with one of the following: #:China: 二玩 1 信和广场 五四路 鼓楼区 深圳市 35000 福建 #:Taiwan: 二玩 1 宜蘭縣 五結鄉稻香 五路七段767號 541-17 #:Japan: 二玩 1 4116330 福島県 山本市南区 山本町笹田7-8-9 ハイツ中島105号 # Else, go straight to App Store Android Global # Visit https://goo.gl/18shvm for the Play Store China # Visit http://yys.163.com/ on your phone. # Tap on the Android icon to begin download and installation. Taiwan/Hongkong/Macao # Visit http://www.onmyojigame.com/zh/ on your phone # Tap on the Play or myCard icon to begin download and installation. Japan # Visit http://www.onmyojigame.jp/ on your phone # Tap on the Play icon to begin download and installation. Korea # Visit http://onmyoji.game.kakao.com/ on your phone. # Tap on the Play icon to begin download and installation. Thailand # Visit http://th.onmyojigame.com/ on your phone. # Tap on the Play or Android icon to begin download and installation. Alternatives Methods for Official Version TapTap # Access TapTap on your phone. # Install TapTap. # Download and install various versions of the game: #* CN #* HK #* KR #* TW QooApp # Access QooApp on your phone. # Install QooApp. # Download the game by clicking here. # After downloading the app, choose the left button for Asian (Taiwan) or the right button for Japan. :Please be aware that if you use QooApp you can pay for content in the game with USD currency while if you use the main app you can only pay with RNB currency. PC Facebook Gameroom # Visit https://www.facebook.com/gameroom/download/ on your pc. # Install Facebook Gameroom. # Log in to your Facebook, or sing up if you don't have an account. # For TW/JP: #* Download the game by clicking here. #* After downloading the app, choose the right button for Asia (Taiwan) or the left button for Japan. # For ENG: #* Go here Emulator #Open the emulator of your choice. #Download the Chinese or follow the android steps for Taiwanese/Japanese apk file. #Open the apk in the emulator to begin download and installation. Native # Visit http://yys.163.com/zmb/ on your PC. # Click on the desktop icon to download and install the PC version. # Right click on the installed game and run with admin rights. # Scan the QR code with the mobile client to login. There is also a version that supports logging in with the game assistant app. Steam # Steam 'DMM'http://www.onmyojigame.jp/news/update/2017/12/28/25566_732474.html : To link data, see How to Bind # Press the central button on https://www.onmyojigame.jp/pc/ # If you do not have DMM GAME PLAYER, install it first. #* An account is needed, register for it from http://games.dmm.com/ # Launch DMM GAME PLAYER and search for 陰陽師. # Tap the orange button on right to download. # If you've never played Onmyoji before, select 陰陽師を初めてプレイ to choose if you will access the mobile version of the game from iOS of Android. #* Device selection cannot be undone. Others Onmyoji, while developed by NetEase, is also distributed by other companies such as bilibili, u17, 9game and Nox. Their versions must be obtained through their own respective websites. References Category:Guide